Double sequential defibrillation (DSD), also sometimes referred to as simultaneous defibrillation is a recently developed treatment protocol that is growing in use and popularity to treat patients suffering from cardiac arrest. For a patient in ventricular fibrillation, and especially for a patient suffering from recurrent and uncontrolled ventricular fibrillation, the use of DSD or simultaneous defibrillation can be an effective treatment in restoring the patient's normal heart rhythm. DSD is considered by rescuers as a desparate last ditch effort to save the life of a cardiac arrest victim. Administration of DSD can be haphazard, poorly timed, and uncoordinated. DSD involves simultaneous defibrillation administered using two separate, same or distinct defibrillators, such as an automated external defibrillator (AED) and/or a standard defibrillator or monitor/defibrillator. Human rescuers have been observed to manually time the two (or more) defibrillation shocks to be delivered to the patient at the same time. Depending on the type of arrhythmia experienced by the patient, the timing of the shocks is different and the precision with which the shocks must be delivered for effective treatment is of great importance.
Relying on human ability and/or judgment to administer shocks from two separate defibrillators in a coordinated manner is an imperfect system that often resulted in ineffective therapy outcomes due to improper shock delivery timing. Improper timing of the shock delivery can also lengthen the time a patient experiences the cardiac event and treatment or can cause fatal additional arrhythmias to the patient's heart.
DSD and simultaneous defibrillation is becoming more widely adopted as a treatment for patients suffering from cardiac arrest. Presently, there is a need for a solution that would assist in properly delivering such therapies with precise timing control and reproducible timing of multiple shock, or energy deliveries. Further, new systems and/or methods for safe therapy administration is highly desirable.